


"Derek, you saved my life".

by johnson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek Smiles, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, hard sex maybe, hunting hunters, papa argent wins, playing with fire, poor derek's bed, sex in the loft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ésto es a raíz de "Letharia Vulpina".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Derek, you saved my life".

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Yo es que soy muy rara para shippear, y shippeo cosas muy raras, obviamente. Y me he tirado tooodo el día pensando en este fic y, ¡claro! O lo escribía o reventaba. Es la primera vez en una año y pico que escribo sexo explícito, así que no seáis muy tiquismiquis con ésto, pleeeease, que soy adorable y lo hago con toda la buena intención cofcofdetraumatizaroscofcof del mundo. 
> 
> Si sois de los típicos que shippeáis canon pues... no os recomiendo que lo leáis, because no sé si sois de los cerrados o de los abiertos. En fin, vuestros ojos y mente son, no míos.
> 
> A disfrutar, y comentad, que no cuesta nada <3

Dicen que, cuando tienes una experiencia muy cercana a la muerte y sobrevives, en ese mismo momento te diriges hacia algo que siempre has querido hacer; practicar un deporte, decir algo, mostrarlo. Ese _algo_ cambia tu vida por completo. Como si fuese una llamada de atención para que hagas _eso_ que debes hacer.

 

Para Chris Argent todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, la explosión, Derek cubriendo sus espaldas, el reincorporarse y verle tan herido. Necesitaba actuar y ponerse en movimiento para ayudar al hombre lobo tras ver el mal estado en el que se encontraba. Escuchó las voces de McCall y Stilinski junior por allí merodeando en busca de alguien que necesitase ser socorrido. El cazador dio una voz captando su atención, pero cuando fue a girarse hacia su izquierda comprobó que Derek había desaparecido y que él tenía clavados algunos cristales en el brazo derecho, atravesando la chaqueta incluida, heridas de las que brotaban demasiada sangre para ser cortes superficiales; y comenzaba a dolerle, a quemarle la piel como si le apuñalasen con miles de diminutos punzones.

 

No sabe cómo terminó en una ambulancia camino a la consulta de la madre de Scott, ni tampoco recuerda en qué momento estaban siendo cosidas sus heridas. No se quejaba mientras que mantenía un interrogatorio por parte de su hija vía teléfono, aunque cabía dentro de lo normal la preocupación. Le dijo que no dormiría en casa, que no debía preocuparse, pero que tenía que hacer ese _algo_ que se hace cuando has tenido un momento así en el que pensabas que ibas a morir. Y, era un poco egoísta no pasarlo con su hija, pero ella no dijo nada ya que lo comprendió desde el primer momento en que su padre descolgó la llamada.

 

\- Esto ya está, Chris. -Murmuró Melissa tras dar los últimos puntos-. Iré a por una venda. No te muevas.

 

La madre de McCall salió escopeteada de la sala hacia la de curas, y él aprovechó para llamar a Derek pero, como en las últimas cinco veces, su teléfono seguía apagado o fuera de cobertura. Resopló, apretando el móvil en su puño para llevárselo hasta los labios. ¿Por qué se había ido? Scott podría haberle curado en un santiamén. Tenía que verle, tenía que hablar con él, porque empezaba a dolerle el pecho de sobremanera. La madre del alfa no se hizo de esperar, y rápida y veloz volvió para vendarle desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. Cuando hubo finalizado, colocó un par de esparadrapos y se aseguró de que estuvieran bien pegados. Fue entonces cuando Chris se bajó de la camilla aún un poco mareado por la anestesia, y tomó su chaqueta de la silla.

 

\- Eh, eh. -Le frenó con una mano en el abdomen-. ¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún tenemos que hacerte unas pruebas para saber si tienes algún tipo de contusión.

 

\- Melissa, tengo que irme… Es una urgencia. Vendré mañana, te lo prometo. -Masculló el hombre antes de marcharse con las llaves del coche en su bolsillo.

 

Tuvo que conducir lento y con mucho cuidado porque si no tenía la certeza de que iba a tener un choque, incluso con una farola invisible ya puestos. Intentó callejear lo menos posible y dio un frenazo junto al portal del loft de Derek. Se bajó del coche y, tras asegurarse de que estaba cerrado, se adentró en el pasillo. Descubrió que el ascensor no funcionaba y que tenía que subir seis plantas de escaleras. Vio entonces un fino hilo de sangre que le conducía a seguirlo, eso fue lo que le hizo dejarse de tonterías y echar a correr peldaños arriba sin parar, a pesar del cansancio, hasta que no llegó a la última planta.

 

Abrió la puerta de golpe y sin miramientos, sabía que Derek estaba allí. Lo buscó con la mirada encontrándolo sentado sobre el colchón con… ¿Un vaso hasta los topes de whisky? Alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la del cazador y su espalda se tensó a unos límites preocupantes. Bebió el alcohol de su vaso de un trago y lo dejó rodar sobre el suelo del apartamento mientras que se levantaba lentamente. Chris cerró la puerta y dio un par de pasos hasta bajar los insignificantes peldaños. Estaban frente a frente, con una pequeña distancia prudencial entre ambos. Porque el hombre lobo no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí y tenía que asegurarse antes de quitarse la amenaza que creía estar sufriendo. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad y se cruzó de brazos.

 

\- ¿Qué estás hacie…?

 

\- ¿Estás bien? -Le interrumpió dando otro paso al frente, a lo que Derek retrocedió.

 

\- Claro que sí. -Chasqueó la lengua a la defensiva, apartando la mirada.

 

No. No lo estaba, porque su camiseta se había cubierto por la sangre de sus heridas y, aunque ya había sanado, él conservaba el dolor como una llama que sigue encendida. El menor podía oler la sangre del cazador en su brazo, sus cortes curándose lentamente y la mueca en su cara que lo hacía evidente. Se culpó por no haberlo protegido del todo, pero no podía hacer nada más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

 

Y la culpa también se comía por dentro a Chris, porque por una vez en su vida se había sentido totalmente inútil, indefenso y desprotegido. Y había tenido que venir un hombre lobo a protegerle. Corrijamos. Derek había que tenido que venir a salvarle, como si fuera un animal que no sabe cómo defenderse. Y Derek… ¡Señor! Cuánto había llegado a odiar a Derek toda su vida, inclusive cuando apenas le conocía. Cuando prefería a su hermana antes que a él. Porque sí, eso es lo que le pasaba a Chris Argent. Sentía pura rabia en su interior y necesitaba hacérselo saber tras haber sobrevivido a semejante explosión en ese día. Necesitaba mostrarle lo que de verdad sentía por él, que su odio estaba justificado, que también odiaba hasta la muerte a su familia por lo que le hicieron a él y a su manada, que quería pedirle perdón hasta la saciedad por todo el mal que le habían causado.

 

\- Has salvado mi vida. -Murmuró agachando la mirada hasta sus zapatillas, ya que no sabía ni como mirarle a la cara. Y Derek, de repente, no pudo soportarlo poniéndose de dos zancadas a su lado.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? -Susurró mirándole, aún con Chris mirando hacia el suelo.

 

Estaba tan nervioso que no le salía el aliento, se sentía como un niño pequeño en su primer día de colegio quien esperaba tener todos los amigos del mundo, caerles muy bien a sus profesores y sacar buenas notas. Derek se inclinó hacia delante tan tortuosamente lento hasta que consiguió rozar su nariz con la de Chris, para llamar su atención e invitarle cordialmente - _algo muy raro en el hombro lobo, cosa que no cabe destacar_ \- a que le mirase. Y así lo hizo, notando como el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho y a irse al estado más alejado de allí en un plan de huída perfecto. No se quitaban ojo mientras que acortaban la distancia hasta recorrer los pocos milímetros que quedaban entre ambos. El menor fue el primero en atrapar los labios del cazador en un delicado beso, con miedo por pensar que pudiese rechazarle, pero no se imaginaba cuanto deseaba Chris eso.

 

Abrió un poco más la boca con la confianza suficiente para afianzar aquel gesto, notando como Chris rodeaba su nuca con un brazo y surcaba su pelo con la mano libre, con el cuidado mínimo para no dañarse más las heridas. Derek lo sujetó por la cintura y lo arrastró hasta la pared más cercana, sin dejar que sus bocas se separaran, porque él también sabía a fuego y a cenizas húmedas. Olía a su casa y eso le quemaba en la lengua, pero le encantaba a partes iguales. El mayor introdujo su lengua con cuidado, buscando la del hombre lobo porque necesitaba poseerla con todas sus ansias, al igual que lo necesitaba a él. Derramó una corta lágrima que paró en la yema del dedo pulgar de Derek al limpiarla.

 

\- Joder, yo… creí que te había pasado algo peor. ¡Creí que estabas muerto! -El cazador gritó a medio pulmón empujando a Derek a un metro de él.

 

Estaba realmente enfurecido y extasiado, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y mil reproches en las cuerdas vocales. ¿Por qué se había marchado sin dejar que le prestaran ninguna ayuda? Derek gruñó apartando la mirada con indignación y sintiéndose rechazado como jamás se había sentido. Estaba esperando una señal de Chris para poder acercarse de nuevo, pero no la recibió; tan solo percibió como el mayor se quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba al suelo con pura ira. Y a Derek no le apetecía escuchar un sermón.

 

\- ¡No eres inmortal! ¡¿Cuándo vas a meterte esa puta idea en la cabeza?! -Con el dedo índice le dio en la sien, haciendo que Derek tuviese que girar el cuello para apartar la cara, cuando se puso frente a él.

 

El licántropo rugió mostrando fugazmente sus iris azules, y fue fugaz por el puñetazo que recibió de Chris en la mandíbula. Eso lo terminó por descolocar, lo dejó en shock y más que confundido, con una mano sobre la piel donde había recibido el golpe. Sus cables se cruzaron y arrastró al cazador por el cuello de la camisa hasta lanzarlo sobre la cama, donde cayó sobre los antebrazos profiriendo un ligero gruñido de dolor. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía a Derek entre sus piernas, devorando con sus labios el cuello del mayor haciendo que tuviera que estirarse ligeramente. Pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de Chris agarrado del cinturón del hombre lobo para tirar de éste y conseguir mayor fricción contra su entrepierna. Porque lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, después de tantos años de espera.

 

Derek rasgó su camiseta con una bestialidad descontrolada y se dirigió a seguir besando el pecho de Chris, dibujando un camino hasta la hebilla de su cinturón para desabrocharlo, porque quería tenerlo completamente desnudo debajo de él y hacerle todo lo que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento. El mayor llevó sus manos sobre la cabeza del pelinegro en una leve caricia, y no tardó en ver desaparecer sus pantalones; y tras ellos, los bóxers. Estaba completamente expuesto a él, quien aún seguía vestido, pero no por mucho tiempo si contábamos con que a Chris no le gustaba estar en desventaja en ese momento. Se incorporó levemente sacando la camiseta de Derek por encima de su cabeza, mandándola lo más lejos posible y se deshizo de la correa que hacía unos minutos le había proporcionado cierto placer. Y, aún así, los dedos le temblaban tanto que no acertaba a desabrochar el único botón que había en metros a la redonda. El menor sujetó sus muñecas para quitárselos el mismo y tirarlos a un lado de la cama que no lo alcanzó a ver. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus bóxers también prescindieron de la presencia, y Derek aprovechó para voltear a Chris y dejarlo de cara al colchón.

 

Tenía tantas ganas de poseer al menor de los Argent, de hacerlo suyo y marcar su territorio que tenía que tomar aire para no descontrolarse y dar rienda suelta a su bestia. Volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas, acoplando su pecho a la espalda del cazador y agarrando sus manos, que a la vez estaban cogiendo la almohada con toda la fuerza que le era posible. Y, entonces, llegó la primera estocada, introduciéndose en él con pura rabia haciendo gruñir de dolor al humano, notando como la piel se acoplaba poco a poco al enorme miembro de Derek. Chris cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando canalizar el dolor que estaba desgarrándole, mientras que las embestidas del hombre lobo no cesaban, con sus besos recorriéndole la nuca, el hombro y desviándose por su espalda.

 

\- ¿Cuánto hacía… que… que querías esto? -Jadeó Derek sobre su oído con la voz endurecida.

 

\- Demasiado. -Se atrevió a mascullar mirándole de reojo con la boca entre abierta.

 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el hombre lobo lo había vuelto a voltear, poniendo su espalda contra el colchón. Y Chris solo pudo proferir un gemido de desaprobación cuando se sintió vacío y pudo observar el duro falo de Derek palpitar de placer. Sonrió levemente tirando de su nuca para hacerlo retomar su posición anterior, siendo atacado de nuevo con las embestidas cada vez más a conciencia del menor. Joder, le estaba llevando a la locura, ni siquiera él mismo había estado nunca tan caliente. Arañó la espalda del hombre lobo rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, para evitar que hubiese una distancia innecesaria. Quería sentirlo cada vez más dentro de él, hasta rozarle las entrañas si fuera necesario, porque en cuestión de segundos había perdido toda la cordura que le quedaba.

 

\- ¿Te gusta…? ¿Mm? ¿Te gusta como… estoy  follándote? -Murmuró sobre los labios del cazador, clavándose en éste con toda la fuerza que podía recoger.

 

Jamás había usado ese vocabulario, que él consideraba de _vulgar_ , con nadie; pero Chris le había excitado tanto que no podía evitarlo. Quería escucharle suplicar, gritar, gemir, jadear. Llorar de placer. Tenerlo a su merced era todo lo que pedía, marcarlo y que nadie volviese a poner sus ojos en él, que supieran que Chris Argent ya tenía un alfa, y que Derek Hale ya tenía un dueño.

 

\- Me encanta… -Sonrió entre diente inclinándose para besarlo, pero él fue algo más rápido, apartándose de su boca.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que te encanta? -Vaciló por un momento agarrando con firmeza la dura polla de Chris, provocando un sonoro gemido que resonó en las pocas paredes del loft.

 

\- Me encanta… -Gruñó mirando por un segundo la mano del hombre lobo-. Me encanta como… estás follándome, joder.

 

Estiró un poco el cuello, dejándole a Derek vía libre para raspar la piel con los dientes y morderle en la clavícula. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para perder el control. El sonido sordo de sus embestidas contra la pelvis de Chris, sus colmillos traspasando con fiereza la piel, la sangre derramándose por sus labios y las uñas del cazador clavándose en su nuca. Estaba teniendo el sexo más salvaje que jamás tendría en su vida, y que solo él podía proporcionarle. No necesitaba nada más, solo al único de los Argent con un poco de sentido común. Y, por dios, sabía tan bien que probar su sangre era como tener un segundo orgasmo. Llevó su boca hasta la del mayor y entremezcló el frenesí rojo con su saliva, agarrándole por las caderas para hincarse lo más que podía en él. A Derek le dolía todo el cuerpo y a Chris le temblaban las piernas, la cama se movía y crujía pidiendo un poco de calma, pero eso era imposible de ser proporcionado. Derek estaba en la recta final, a punto de correrse, y le dolía tanto de la excitación que creía que no sería posible. Volvió a clavar sus colmillos en los orificios que había profundizado segundos antes y arqueó levemente la espalda al sentir la corriente eléctrica del éxtasis recorrerle cada milímetro de la columna vertebral, descargándose por completo dentro de Chris.

 

Pero, el mayor aún no estaba satisfecho con todo. Quiso probar su sangre de nuevo, como si la necesitase; solo porque estaba impregnada en los labios de Derek y su lengua le parecía el manjar más exquisito que había tomado. El hombre lobo no se incorporó de entre sus piernas, cogió con fuerza el miembro de Chris y bajo hasta su pelvis dejando un camino de la sangre que había tomado de su clavícula. Y, notando la mirada del mayor sobre él, se lo metió en la boca hasta tocar su garganta, sin más dilación pero sin mucha prisa. Dio una suave lamida con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, y volvió a introducírselo saboreando cada centímetro de su extensión y la dureza. Chris rodó los ojos por un segundo del placer y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada; estaba volviéndolo loco. Completamente loco. Mantuvo una de sus manos en la cabeza de Derek para hacer presión y la otra la llevó hasta su herida. Quería volver a probar la sangre, pero no le supo tan deliciosa si no estaba en la boca del hombre lobo.

 

\- Derek… Dios… Dios, Derek… No pares. -Gimió aumentando el volumen de su tono, mordiéndose el labio lo más fuerte que pudo para no gritar. Nunca se sabía quién había cerca y eso lo limitaba mucho.

 

\- Shh… Aún no. -Murmuró ascendiendo con cortos besos sobre su pecho hasta encontrarse con su boca, sin dejar de mover la mano alrededor de su polla.

 

\- Voy a correrme… -Gimoteó de nuevo.

 

\- Pídemelo. -Gruñó Derek con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y eso a Chris no paraba de excitarle-. Pídeme que te deje correrte.

 

\- Déjame… -Se quejó mordiéndole el labio con suavidad-. Déjame correrme… en tu boca. Quiero hacerlo… Mm… En tu boca… Quiero probarlo de tu boca…

 

Derek se sorprendió ligeramente por conseguir que hiciera lo que quería, qué fácil era manipularle en una situación así. Y la mueca de Chris lo decía todo, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y empezaba a sufrir por ello; así que el hombre lobo bajó del tirón para llevarse de nuevo el falo a la boca y seguir succionando hasta el glande con toda la rapidez que podía, porque le había puesto los dientes largos (metafóricamente, hablando) con lo que quería hacer. Y el cazador le suplicaba bien alto que no parase, que ya casi estaba. No tardó demasiado, solo unos segundos más. Y Derek tragó todo lo que pudo. Estaba más que satisfecho, se le antojaba demasiado delicioso y subió a lamer la poca sangre que quedaba en la herida del mayor. Se acercó a besarle y Chris lo recibió metiendo su lengua todo lo que podía para saborear la de Derek; la sangre, sus salivas, su éxtasis, todo se entre mezclaba mientras que intentaba tomar algo de aire para recuperarse después de la sesión que había tenido.

 

 

Derek cayó a su lado más cansado de lo normal en esas situaciones, acurrucándose boca abajo tras taparlos a ambos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, metiendo las manos sobre ésta y se giró para mirar a Chris, quien había adoptado la misma postura que él. El mayor sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos cuando notó el suave beso que dejó sobre sus labios, acariciándole el brazo que seguía vendado; y le miró pidiéndole perdón. El Argent resopló negando pegándose un poco más a él y echándole un brazo sobre la cintura.

 

\- ¿Por qué has venido aquí? -Murmuró Derek con curiosidad.

 

\- Porque dicen que si juegas con fuego, te terminas quemando, Derek Hale. -Volvió a sonreír por lo bajo.

 

\- Oh, sí. Habló Chris Argent, el cazador cazado. -Se burló.

 

\- Déjate de metáforas. -Se rió el mayor metiendo su cabeza bajo el brazo de Derek, porque aunque fuese humillante, se sentía más protegido que nunca-. Necesito... descansar.

 

\- Quédate esta noche. -Susurró el hombre lobo casi en una súplica dejando un beso sobre su nuca-. Quédate aquí esta noche.

 

Chris asintió medio adormilado.

 

\- Y... no desaparezcas nunca. -Dijo frunciendo los labios con una mueca de desconcierto en su cara.

 

\- Seré lo primero que veas al despertar, y lo último al irte a dormir. -Respondió Chris.

 

\- Prométemelo. -Masculló casi en un rugido, porque Derek odiaba las promesas.

 

\- Te lo prometo, Derek Hale. -Esas palabras de Chris fueron suficientes para que él pudiese conciliar el sueño.


End file.
